


Bite

by succulentrk800



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Gen, Hypnotism, Kind of Abuse?, Kind of Stockholm Syndrome, Kinda gory???, M/M, Manipulation, Vampire AU, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succulentrk800/pseuds/succulentrk800
Summary: A/N: This is more a drabble than an actual fic. I've never written a Vampire AU or anything about Darkiplier so this isn't the best. Hope you enjoy anyway!





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is more a drabble than an actual fic. I've never written a Vampire AU or anything about Darkiplier so this isn't the best. Hope you enjoy anyway!

He was beautiful. A diamond shining in the moonlight he thrived in. As beautiful as a perfect line of poetry. And that was the only way to describe him. Perfect. 

Almost.

You'd met him once upon a December when the Mayor was holding his annual Christmas Spectacular. It was a beautiful night, one of the last you'd see in your small hometown before you moved to do bigger, better things. You had crashed into the mayor, babbling apologies soon after, but he paid no mind, soon falling into conversation with you. He made you laugh. He was sweet.

He was too good to be true.

That night, you stayed in his mansion, far too drunk to walk home with no friend to assure your safety. You woke up the next morning with your door sealed shut, the room you'd been sleeping in replaced with somewhere much darker. Painted walls turned to rotten, cold stone. Soft, black sheets to hard, uncomfortable flooring.

Free wrists to bound ones. 

He'd tricked you. You weren't drunk, just hypnotised by the brown orbs that had now morphed to a permanent red. The kind smile that had turned sharp and animalistic.

"Oh, my sweet, sweet (Y/N). You were easier to capture than I thought. A few gentle words and a loving gesture was all it took for you to buy your own twine. Spun into the web so easily. You really are desperate, aren't you, my pet?" The taunting words echoed in the room, causing you to jump, head spinning in all directions to catch sight of him. But he was nowhere.

"Where are you, you son of a bitch?!" 

Fury was the only emotion that was coursing through your veins as you tugged on your chained wrists. You cried out, screaming profanities and threats. But he didn't come back. He let your state weaken until you longed for human touch once more, longed for him more. Forcing you into submission.

Fear

He relished in it when you first saw the sharpened teeth that had a habit of invading when he lost his temper. And it was better knowing you feared what he'd do since you'd angered him.

Dark.

The name suited him. Beautiful darkness, but cold, harsh, and containing secrets people are too scared to venture in and peak at. Hated, loved and unavoidable. Even the light gets drowned out eventually 

Bite.

You knew it was coming. You knew you were just another blood bag to use until you were empty or until he got bored, whichever came first. But in your twisted state of mind, you'd kept a small piece of hope that he wasn't lying. That he loved you. That he'd never go away. That he'd never leave you. 

Your hope got lost.

It was lost as soon as the sharp teeth sunk into your delicate neck, hands pinning you down, no matter how much you squirmed and cried. He was relentless, messy, all precision lost at your first spill of blood. The thick red liquid leaked down his chin as he drank, harshly readjusting you, causing more daggers of pain to shoot through your body and more tears to stream down your cheeks. You knew that your skin was fading to match his skin tone as your body grew weaker with every second he spent feeding on you. You felt your eyes slipping but you fought to keep them open. Suddenly, Dark shoved your body back, your head hitting the floor harshly. You tried to reach up to him, silently begging him for help, but he just stared at you, blood staining his chin and lips. He sighed before striding over to your body, grabbing your chin roughly.

"Pity. Humans are so easy to break. Sometimes it doesn't feel worth it, but then I get to see the light drain from your eyes and the blood slide down your neck, and I remember how wonderful this is. Goodnight, my dear."


End file.
